Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki:Rules
In order for a wikia to properly function as a civil and comprehensive database, rules and other policies are established to regulate the behavior of the community in order to keep it welcoming and peaceful for everyone. These procedures and guidelines apply to all editors, without exception, regardless of user rights, and will be strictly enforced. Please respect these rules when editing and interacting with other users in the community. Please remember when editing on the wikia, users must abide the wikia's policies, and that any violations of these rules will result in a warning or an immediate . Additionally, please see Central Wikia's Privacy Policy. General *Remain civil and respectable to other users during all interactions. Assume good faith, especially with newcomers, unless there is specific evidence of malice (e.g. vandalism). *Articles' discussion pages are should only be used for discussing on how to improve the content and management of the articles. They should not be used to post superfluous fan comments, questions, theories, or anything irrelevant to an article's subject. *When discussing questionable/unreliable information about an article's content, do so on the article's discussion page. Edit warring on the articles is strictly prohibited. Pages will be protected if it goes on after three reversions. When discussing content with other users, use reliable, valid, and unbiased sources. Please respect neutrality. *Do not ask for any sysop or other wikia staff for . It will not be granted. *Do not anywhere on the wiki. Continued vandalism will result in a block/ban. *Do not insert any inappropriate content anywhere on the wiki. This includes creating offensive articles or uploading images with any abusive/sexual content, vulgar language, or discriminating remarks. Additionally, do not create and/or add any advertisements or in the articles. *Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put a tag on it. *Do not create articles containing speculation or fan content. *Videos are prohibited. Do not upload them on the wiki. *Do not plagiarize from other sites. Under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA), editors are allowed to copy text from other wikias and external sites and vice versa, but the text must be available under terms that are compatible with the CC-BY-SA license. If so, attribute the author(s) and include a link to the original link where it is posted from. Vistors who wish to distribute the wikia's content offsite must properly attributed the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki. Plagiarized content without crediting the original source will be deleted and reported. Users who do not credit the original source will be violating copyright laws, and will be blocked/banned. Despite the legitimacy of the license, the wiki encourages its users not take content from any source and write out content using their own words. For further information about licensing and the CC-BY-SA, please refer to: ** Read the license summary ** Read the full legal code of the license. Users Policy *Users must have acceptable usernames and comply with the Terms of Use. Users with inappropriate usernames will be blocked/banned. *'Sockpuppets' are strictly prohibited. Sockpuppets are alternate usernames created by a registered user and typically used to bypass a block/ban or a chat ban. Users who are found using sockpuppets will be permanently blocked. Please see the Central Wikia's policy on sockpuppets for more information. *Please be aware that the Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki is an encyclopedia, not a social networking site. Users are prohibited from creating accounts simply to socialize, as content remains the most important focus. Therefore, users must adhere to the following guidelines regarding their userpages: **Do not create fanon profiles. **A userpage created by a user that has never contributed to the wiki will be deleted. Solely commenting and interacting on talkpages is not considered contribution. **Do not create a userpage for the purpose of a sandbox. Please use either the public sandbox or . Sandboxes created for unrelated content to the wiki will be deleted. **Users who wish to use images on their userpages must adhere to the image policy. *Please be aware that user talkpages belong to the community; they are not the property of the user. Talkpages exist to facilitate individual messages relevant to the users' activity on the wiki, such as communicating with others to collaborate on how to improve the wiki and settle conflicts. Therefore, users must adhere to the following guidelines regarding their talk pages: **Talkpages are not userpages. Content that is added by users that is akin to content that belongs on a userpage will be deleted. **Do not remove or edit old messages, as the talkpage is the community's way of viewing the history of messages sent to a user. **If a talkpage is getting large and a user wants to clean up old messages, please archive the old messages. **Do not put up notices telling other users not to use your talkpage, or do other actions that hinder users' abilities to send messages to you. **Messages can be removed from a talkpage if they are in violation of Terms of Use. This is the ONLY acceptable reason for removing messages from a user talkpage. To clarify, disputes between users that takes place on a talkpage does not qualify as an acceptable reason for removal, as it is important for administrators to keep a close eye on the users' conduct during a discussion and respond accordingly to the evidence of misconduct provided. **Topics that are inappropriate and irrelevant with no meaningful elements relating to the series or the wiki are prohibited. If users wish to socialize, do so either on the or offsite. A user's personal information should not be posted on the talkpages for security reasons. Blocking/Banning Policy Editing Policy Image Policy Deletion Policy Protection Policy Category:Policy